


A Question of Lust

by ragingrainbow



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drag Queen, Kink Meme, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He felt her cock against his own, even through layers of clothing, and it should have been sobering but it just made him lose himself even more. He would question it later, in that moment there was no room for questioning and barely any room for thinking at all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this promt at glam_kink on LJ: Tommy fucks Sutan when he's dressed as Raja.

Tommy stood in the shadows of the back corner of the room, sipping his drink as the busty queen joked and warmed up the crowd for the next performer. He was glad that he had arrived early enough that he was already on his third drink, the alcohol dulling his nerves a little. He wanted to see the show, he was curious, but he also didn't want to get caught and he needed the alcohol in his system to be able to fully relax into the belief that there was no way he could be seen from the stage when he was hidden in the shadows.

His excitement peaked when the next performer, the one he had been waiting for, was _finally_ announced. For a few seconds adrenaline shot through him and he felt like bolting, but then she walked on stage and he was frozen in place, gaze transfixed on her. Her long red dress accentuated every curve, sharp stiletto heels made her sway in time to the sultry music with each sure step, hips swaying in a perfectly practiced movement.

He really couldn't tear his gaze away. He swallowed, hard, and had to remind himself to breathe as she started to dance, mouthing the words, words that didn't register in his mind because all he could focus on was the way her whole body moved to the music, the way her dress was riding up slightly, revealing the smooth skin of her thigh through the high slit. He licked his lips unconsciously, tearing his gaze away to take a swig of his drink, finding that his hand was shaking. He had not foreseen that he would react like _this_.

He lifted his gaze to the stage again, forcing himself to be less focused on the performer this time. He let his eyes travel across the men crowding the floor in front of the stage, waving bills at her, which she accepted gracefully. It was obvious that she was popular, and he relaxed, feeling less exposed knowing that there were enough men clamoring for her attention that she would hardly have a chance to notice him watching from the dark.

He was almost right. He very nearly got away with it. But towards the end, her eyes came up to sweep the room, and he saw her tense for a split second when her eyes fell on him. His breath hitched. She smiled, winked, and turned her attention to the boys up front again. He let himself breathe again, but slumped against the wall, swallowing down the rest of his drink in one go. He was so _busted_.

He considered high-tailing it out of there as soon as she left the stage. But what was the point, really? She had seen him. It wasn't like he could pretend to have a doppelganger out there when she questioned him. And if he ran, it would make him seem guilty. If he ran, it might send her all the wrong messages. So he stayed, moving back to the bar and ordering only water this time; _if_ he had to face her, and he was pretty sure he would, he wanted to be a little bit more sober first.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around to find himself face to face with one of the bouncers.

"Yeah?" he squared his shoulders a little, even though there was no way in hell he'd be able to put up a fight against the larger man. Besides, he hadn't given any reason for the venue security to hassle him.

"You Tommy?"

"Uh, yeah." He couldn't read the man at all, and he shifted nervously, suddenly acutely aware of the way the man dwarfed him.

"One of the girls wanted me to bring you back."

He was relieved for a moment, but then the nerves came back full force, perhaps in a way he would have preferred to face the burly security guard instead of his friend's knowing eyes that were sure to see right through any facade he tried to put up. But he still put his glass down and hopped off the stool, letting the man lead him backstage to one of the dressing rooms, managing a sincere-sounding thank you before the man left and he carefully stepped inside.

She looked up as he entered the room, and he stilled for a moment, caught in her intense brown gaze. She smirked, raising one plucked eyebrow at him.

"Well hello Tommy Joe, didn't know you were gonna be here." Her tone was amused, teasing.

He chuckled self consciously. "Yeah, last minute thing, saw your tweet, had nothing better to do." He smiled, hoping it would cover his lie.

"Oh, I see," she gave him a pointed look and Tommy was quite sure she had seen right through his feeble lie, "Well, if you have nothing better to do, let me get changed and we can head somewhere else and get a few drinks?"

"Yeah, sure," Tommy shrugged.

Perhaps once she was out of that distracting red dress this would be easier, and his dick would stop trying to crawl out through his closed zipper.

"Or we could have my place to ourselves. There is alcohol there too."

Or not.

\---

He was almost ashamed of how easily he had agreed, how readily he had waited for her to pack her things up and walked out to her car. Even if she hadn't clearly implied anything he had seen it in her eyes, the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Of course she did. They had spent enough time on the road together to read each other like an open book.

She hadn't changed out of her dress, and he couldn't help but steal glances at her on the way to her place. It clung perfectly to her body, and his eyes dropped down to where the smooth skin of her thigh was revealed. The sequins shimmered in the dim light from streetlights and oncoming cars. She kept her eyes on the road, and Tommy was quite thankful that there were no attempts at conversation, the radio playing in the background to break the silence.

Neither of them spoke until they were inside the safe confines of the house. Raja smiled at Tommy, motioning for him to sit, and he did so on one end of the luxurious sofa as she spoke.

"Beer?"

He looked up at her; from his sitting position she was almost intimidating, her natural height having a few inches added by her stilettos. "Jack?"

She grinned. "Now, how did I know you were gonna say that?"

He grinned back, already finding himself relaxing just a little. "Life partners?"

She snorted softly, and Tommy focused on the clicking of her heels against the hardwood floor as she went into the kitchen to get glasses. He really didn't understand how anyone could walk in those stilettos, and he told her as much when she returned.

"Practice honey. I'll teach you if you want."

He blushed under her gaze, distracting himself by taking a sip of his drink. He didn't want to agree to the proposal, but he wasn't exactly _against_ it either. It felt safer to not really reply at all.

She smiled at him, turning on the stereo before coming to sit beside him on the sofa, setting her drink down on the table. She turned towards him, crossing her legs elegantly, soft smile still playing on her lips as she pinned him with her gaze.

"So, nothing better to do, huh?"

He took another shaky sip of whiskey to stall, before setting his own glass down on the table beside hers." Alright, I was sorta curious," he admitted with a forced chuckle.

"Oh yeah?"

The air grew heavier around them, Tommy hardly even remembered how to breathe all of a sudden, trapped in her gaze. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, every nerve in his body fully attentive, everything seeming clearer and hazy all at once. He leaned forward a little, his right hand reaching out to touch her cheek, her eyes following the movement before flickering closed.

And suddenly they were kissing.

It was... different. That's the first thought that came to Tommy when his brain started to process what was happening. He had kissed Sutan before, sure, he had kissed most of the people he toured with while drunk, and some of them even while not so drunk. Sutan was one of the people he had kissed while not so drunk. But this was _so_ different, and in retrospect he should maybe have expected that Raja did not kiss like Sutan did, but he had not.

It was hard to pinpoint the difference. It was both softer and harder. Both more timid and more demanding. Both more submissive and more dominant. Raja kissed the way you would expect her to, with passion, with flamboyancy; with her all. The way you would expect a femme fatale to kiss, a kiss that would knock you of your feet if you weren't ready for it (and probably even if you fancied yourself ready), and by the time they parted, Tommy was most definitely floored.

"Whoah," Tommy said, then promptly realized how lame that sounded and felt the blush creep over his face.

She laughed, not teasingly, more in an "you are adorable" sort of way, coaxing a laugh out of him too so she was laughing with him rather than at him. He picked his glass up again, more because he was feeling self conscious than because he was in need of more alcohol, and he watched her do the same over the rim of the glass.

"Bedroom?" she asked softly when he put his glass back down.

He hesitated, worrying his lip. He wanted to, he really wanted to, everything about her just _enticed_ him, but he couldn't help thinking that this had already gone too far and it was all so so crazy. She reached out and touched his lip, pressing on it to get it away from his teeth.

"It won't go any further than you want it to sweetheart."

He nodded then, and let out his breath, and she stood up, kicking off her heels before reaching her hand for his. He took it, clutching it in his own as they made their way to the bedroom, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded at that moment. Perhaps it actually was.

He followed her lead when they got there, letting her push him onto the bed, laying down with her, pressing close to her as they went back to kissing. Her hands slid in under his top, teasing his skin, fingertips leaving gooseumps in their wake. He slipped a hand through the slit in her dress, reaching around to cup her silk-clad ass, groaning as she thrust forward against his leg.

She let him roll them so he was on top of her at first, permitting him to set the pace and explore, helping him get his shirt off, running her fingers all over his now naked skin. She teased relentlessly, fingers concentrating on his nipples, lips and tongue focusing on his neck, until he was panting and whimpering. Then she flipped them over effortlessly, pinning his body underneath her own, the sequins on her dress prickling the bare skin of his chest.

His eyes flew open, and he struggled a bit, but she caught his arms, practically immobilizing him as her lips returned to his neck, pausing beside his ear. "Easy sweetheart, Raja will take good care of you. Trust me."

And just like that, he went pliant beneath her.

He didn't even understand it, the way his body responded to her gentle assertion of dominance, but he liked it, he felt... free, somehow, even as she pressed his body into the mattress with a steady grind of her hips. He felt her cock against his own, even through layers of clothing, and it should have been sobering but it just made him lose himself even more. He would question it later, in that moment there was no room for questioning and barely any room for thinking at all.

She slid down his body, sequins scratching at his skin and making him shudder, her lips and tongue exploring, teasing, willing him to relax. By the time she reached his waist, placing a kiss against his zipper, he was writhing and whimpered impatiently. She chuckled, fingers pressing into his thigh, rubbing, drawing more whimpers from him, making his hips buck upward even if there was nothing above them to find friction against by now.

He must have zoned or blacked out or something for a moment because the next thing he was aware of was hot breath before wet heat closed around him. He let out a startled moan, thrusting against the hands splayed on both his hips to keep him steady. He became completely lost as her tongue and lips worked him, floating blissfully, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure.

He made a noise of protest when she released him, keening as she moved back up his body, he was so close, so fucking close and he just wanted her to finish him off. He was trying to find his wits enough to tell her to stop being a fucking tease when she leaned close and whispered words that would be his undoing.

"Want you to fuck me, honey, just laying there all pretty while I ride you."

He made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan, which she must have taken to mean yes because she left him for a moment, rooting around for something in the nightstand, returning with lube and a condom. He watched as she stripped out of her silk underwear, a little less elegantly than he might have expected. She didn't take her dress off, she simple hiked it up, and his eyes followed her fingers, lips falling open in yet another low moan as she fingered herself.

She finished quickly, not putting on much of a show, probably as desperate by now as he was. His body trembled in anticipation as she rolled the condom over him, her hand shaking slightly even if her movement was practiced and sure. She straddled him, reaching behind herself to grab his cock and guide it in as she lowered herself.

"Shit..." he mumbled as he bottomed out inside her.

They were almost completely still for a moment, his eyes rapt on her body, still wrapped in all that red and sparkle, her head thrown back momentarily as a shudder ran through her. The room was silent apart from their heavy breathing. There were sirens sounding somewhere in the distance, a part of the outside world trying to reach in, neither of them heeding it at that very moment.

She started moving, slowly at first, her lip caught between her teeth, soon speeding up and finding a rhythm. He started to thrust up against her, their heavy breaths littered with little groans, mingling with the sound of flesh on flesh and the raw musky scent of sex that clung to the air. His eyes was still trained on her, and she was looking back at him now, her hands splayed on his chest for support as they quickened the pace more.

"Don't come yet," she panted, lifting a hand off of him to take one of his and guide it to her own cock, "Make me come first, there's a good boy."

He groaned, finding his whole body responding to her tone and her demands yet again, stroking her, finding a pace to match their frantic thrusts. It wasn't long before she came, arching her back and throwing her had back, clenching around him and triggering his own orgasm.

She slid off him unceremoniously, removing the condom from Tommy and tying it before dropping it into a trashcan under the bed. She grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, handing him them, then grabbed a few for herself. They were both watching each other’s face as they cleaned up.

"Wow," Tommy said as he handed the tissues back to her to throw out, feeling like the silence was growing tense and needing to break it.

"Yeah I..." she seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I need to get out of this," she indicated her clothes and makeup, "And shower but... but if you wanna stay... you could turn on the TV, or something."

He looked up at her, his mind hazy and working at a sluggish pace, grasping at reasons why this was such a crazy bad idea, why he should probably get out of there before this got even crazier, but he felt so languid and more relaxed than he had in a long while and moving just seemed like too much of a fucking effort.

"Yeah, yeah I'll stay. If that's alright?"

"Of course," she nodded, handing him the remote before she stood up. "Be right back."

His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the bathroom, and when the door closed behind her he turned his attention to the TV. He should probably be thinking this over, questioning it, analyzing it, and he knew that any other time he would have. But right then he couldn't find it in himself to care. He just wanted to curl up in someone's arms and sleep. He would worry about the consequences in the morning.


End file.
